this guy's in love with you
by darcy-chan
Summary: an a&m songfic... need i say more?


DISCLAIMER: All characters in this fic are property of Nabuhiro Watsuki and not mine... the song is not my composition and I am not, in any way, making money out of this fic... please don't sue me...  
  
  
this is a song that i thought was sooo perfect for aoshi and misao. i must admit that im more into soujiro and misao pairings but i guess im quite flexible. (and the song is just great for them) anyway, its a really, really old song (probably from the 50's or 60's)that i heard from my father's cd compilation. im a sucker for archaic songs. hehehe. this is my first sappy fic so if it's not good... ok, ok... just tell me... but im not making any changes... i will not make it any sappier than it already is. (it is for me anyway) now excuse me while i go hurl my guts out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THIS GUY'S IN LOVE WITH YOU  
(sung by spiral staircase)  
  
you see this guy,  
this guy's in love with you.  
  
Aoshi was in the temple praying, cleansing himself of all the madness that stirred in his soul since the day he had left the Oniwabanshuu. After his fight with the Battousai, he had realized that his values were dead wrong. He had almost lost the honor he prided himself with until the Battousai (in that special way of his ~_-) made him snap back to regain control over his obsession in taking revenge and his hunger for power. Everything was clear and in perspective from then on. He only had to learn to forgive himself and accept the loss of his dear friends. And one more thing-- Misao...   
  
It was the ultimate conflict because he didn't know how to go about with his feelings. He had buried it so deep inside it was difficult to change now. But one thing was for sure, Aoshi did have feelings. He was also human and he had a heart. He also had deep affections for the little girl he had left behind. So many years had passed and Misao had changed a whole lot that it was hard to imagine that the child he had raised was now a strong and feisty woman. He half expected it anyway, it was clear from the start that the child had a lively character, but what he didn't anticipate was something much different from that. Never in his life did he anticipate falling for her...  
  
yes i'm in love.  
who looks at you the way i do? (*my favorite line. hihihi.*)  
  
Aoshi was still in the temple when it started to rain. After a few minutes, the sky cleared. A beautiful rainbow came into view and underneath it was Misao holding an umbrella. Aoshi looked down at the slender, agile figure running away from him and as if towards the arch of the rainbow. The thought of Misao bringing an umbrella that was obviously for him distracted him from his meditation. A small smile played on his lips for a long while because in that moment he felt extremely happy. A picture of a girl with an umbrella lingered in the back of his mind until he went back to the Aoiya. He fell asleep with only one person in his mind and it was as if all the demons of the past had already left.  
  
when you smile, i can tell,  
we know each other very well.  
  
The Kenshin-gumi were scheduled to leave the next day for Tokyo. Aoshi sat facing the corner of the room while Kenshin said goodbye. A promise was made that when they met again they would have tea together after Aoshi declined the offer of drinking sake. It came as a surprise to Misao when Aoshi said this and a smile of hope lit up her face. Though Aoshi was facing the wall and he could not see her face, he knew that he made her happy with the small gesture. And he too smiled to himself.  
  
'If it makes her happy...' thought Aoshi. 'I will do anything for your happiness, Misao.'  
  
how can i show you i'm glad  
i got to know you?  
  
Everything was different now for Aoshi. He no longer lived for revenge or for pride. He lived for Misao's happiness. He tried to show it by starting a conversation with her or managing to smile a little. Omasu and Okon noticed the change too. But still, it wasn't enough for their relationship to reach a higher level. This was the only obstacle Aoshi was facing. He couldn't get his feelings out in the open. After months of stuggling with himself he found himself helpless more than ever. Misao had already gone to Tokyo and he still didn't get his chance.   
  
cause i've heard some talk,  
they say you think i'm fine.  
  
Through the months of Misao's absence, Aoshi kept to himself once more. He grew frustrated at not being able to see Misao and his face was stoical as ever. The urge to visit Misao was growing day by day but he tried to deny that fact and fight it. Omasu was pretty insightful and she had a hint as to Aoshi's dillema. One day she tried to coax him out of his musings.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, when do you think Misao is coming back? It's so quiet in here without her, don't you think?" Omasu smiled up at Aoshi trying to act casual.  
  
this guy's in love.  
and what i'd do to make you mine!  
  
Aoshi looked up, obviously startled at Omasu's question as if she were reading his mind.  
  
"Ahh. It is more quiet without her."  
  
"Hai. If Misao were here, I bet she would be running about the house and bugging me with her stories. Of course, she'd be talking about you over and over again until I get tired of her yapping."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
tell me now, is it so?  
don't let me be the last to know.  
  
"Really now, is that all you have to say?" Omasu was slowly losing patience. "The girl loves you so much and that's all you've got to say to that?!" Omasu gasped and put a hand over her mouth, not expecting those words to come out. "Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to. Please don't tell Misao I told you! She'd get mad at me. Onegai?"  
  
"Daijobou, Omasu. I won't tell her."  
  
"Arigato. I'll leave you alone now." and Omasu hurriedly left not wanting to reveal any more than she had already did.  
  
my hands are shaking don't let my heart keep breaking.  
  
'I only need to make a move. Why can't I do it though it is plain and clear that she loves me?'  
  
cause i need your love  
i want your love  
  
That night, Okina went into Aoshi's room and showed him a letter. It was for Misao.  
  
"Aoshi, I'd like you to go to Tokyo and give this to Misao. Omasu and Okon will be coming with you."  
  
Aoshi's heart started to race. He was going to see Misao's face once again after long months of painful waiting and wondering. This was a chance he didn't want to miss.  
  
"Hai, Okina."  
  
"Arigatou... but I knew you'd go anyway." and Okina left the room satisfied with his devious plan.  
  
Upon reaching the Kamiya dojo, Aoshi stood behind Okon and Omasu while they greeted Misao. When she saw him, a look of surprise mixed with hurt registered on her face. Aoshi struggled to keep composed as he handed her the letter from Okina. How he longed to tell her everything so he could end her misery especially when she stormed inside the dojo stating that she didn't want to go back to the Aoiya.  
  
say you're in love  
in love wih this guy.  
  
The afternoon was spent with the Battousai. All throughout, memories of the past kept flashing in his mind. It was a joy to relive them, to remember the times he spent with the little Misao. Now, what he wanted from Misao was much deeper. He wanted the words to come from her. He was nervous but at same time he was ready.  
  
When the girls came back from their shopping, Misao ran up to Aoshi who was waiting for them to come back. Aoshi was hardly listening to what she was saying because he knew it all. He knew that she was no longer the little girl he took care of. A new Misao had taken place in his heart. As they went back to Kyoto together, Aoshi made up his mind to tell her everything he felt. Nothing was holding him back now.  
  
OWARII  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
the author is majorly disgusted with herself for writing such a sappy fic with a very corny and sappy title. (no offense, i do read sappy fics i just dont want myself writing one... it's a personal thing that i'd rather not discuss... gomen ne... hope you guys don't think im insulting or anythin'... coz im not...)  



End file.
